


I wanna sleep next to you (that's all I wanna do right now)

by artsyleo



Series: Spider-Man: Golden Age - A Fic Series [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Peter Parker, Cute, Emotional Baggage, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gender Dysphoria, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyleo/pseuds/artsyleo
Summary: "Everything's kinda crazy in my head right now and I just really wanna sleep next to you." he muttered, head pressed into Peter's shoulder in an attempt to hide the blush climbing up his cheeks. It was true - he was ashamed of how much he needed Peter, just to stay sane.Peter, however, simply smiled, his nimble fingers finding Alec's hair."Okay," he whispered, and nothing more had to be said between them.Set at some point in MCU don't ask me.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Spider-Man: Golden Age - A Fic Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440100
Kudos: 25





	I wanna sleep next to you (that's all I wanna do right now)

Everyone has off-days.  
That was one of the things that Peter had drilled into Alec's head from the day they met.  
_It's okay to need help. _  
_ It's fine to be sad. _  
_ It's alright to get overwhelmed._  
Even so, shame burnt through Alec whenever he woke up on one of those days - when the world was just too much to handle, and everything just felt _too much_. He couldn't help but feel ashamed at how much he needed Peter.

Of course, Peter had those days too. Some days Peter wouldn't say a word, lost too far in his own head to hear Alec's words of encouragement, convinced that he was somehow unworthy, and it was on those days when Alec didn't move from his side, content simply to hold him, and love the lonely away. Some days he would wake up writhing and screaming, plagued by the memories of his hazardous existence, and Alec held him, convinced him that, _yes_, he was still here, _no_, he wasn't trapped, Toomes was gone for _good_. Some days Peter would spend hours tinkering in Tony's lab, feigning happiness when in fact he was breaking, and Tony's lab had become a quiet, solitary place. However bad it was, though, by the end of the day, or the week, sometimes, the beginnings of a warm smile would appear on his face again, and they would hold each other through the night, silent words of thanks kissed into Alec's shoulders.

Alec, however, still had trouble allowing himself to share his emotions with Peter. He had, after all, spent so long living a solitary, lonely life, forced to bottle his emotions inside - habits like this were hard to unlearn.  
Peter had once said that he would spend the rest of his life convincing Alec that he was worthy if that's what it took - Alec had laughed it off, but deep down he knew that the boy had no desire to leave him, should he have a say in the situation.

Today, it seemed, was just one of those days where the world seemed out to get him.

When Alec's eyes finally opened, he reached out for Peter on the other side of the bed, only to find cold sheets. Before he had time to be worried, however, the smell of toast and the sound of the kettle boiling settled his roaring mind a little. Some days, he just woke up and he couldn't stop his brain working on overtime with _what if?_

"Mornin', you," Peter smiled, wandering into the room with two cups of tea clutched in his hands. He was sporting one of the cutest bedheads Alec had seen, his hair pushed up at all angles. Alec simply smiled in response, forcing himself up. Once Peter had handed him his mug (one of Tony's gifts for the boys, and what happened to be Alec's favourite mug, though he would never admit it) the boy stopped for a minute, smiling his cute smile at Alec.  
"What? Did I snore last night or something?" he asked.  
Peter simply sighed, "You're just too cute, ya know?"  
Alec couldn't help the blush that crept up his cheeks at that. He looked down at himself, but quickly looked away. Alec was sat, naked, after falling asleep wrapped in Peter's arms. He quickly put his mug on the bedside table and grabbed his own t-shirt from the floor, pulling it over his complaining ribs. Peter slipped into the bed beside him, but Alec looked down at his hands clasped together, shame filling him at the thought of Peter seeing him like that. Peter merely took that in his stride, pressing a kiss to Alec's shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you, love," he whispered.  
Alec didn't say anything. Why would he be proud of him? Surely he should be ashamed, that this is what he had for a boyfriend?  
"Hey, where are you?" Peter muttered, taking Alec's hand.  
"I-I don't know."  
"Come here."  
Seemingly forgetting about the tea beside then, Peter pulled Alec down, holding him to his chest. "Talk to me."  
"Everything's kinda crazy in my head right now and I just really wanna sleep next to you." he muttered, head pressed into Peter's shoulder in an attempt to hide the blush climbing up his cheeks. It was true - he was ashamed of how much he needed Peter, just to stay sane.  
Peter, however, simply smiled, his nimble fingers finding Alec's hair.  
"Okay," he whispered, and nothing more had to be said between them.  
-  
When Tony came around to the apartment later, all he found was the two boys curled up next to each other, content to just be together, and, well, they weren't to know about the photo Tony saved to the spider-kid protocol later that night - for blackmail purposes, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is don't ask me.  
Okay so I had a shitty week and this is my emotional word vomit so here e n j o y 
> 
> Also this is very far ahead in the timeline of the AU whatever idc
> 
> Also go say hi on my tumblr @/artsy-fartsy-leo
> 
> And title from talk me down by troye sivan 
> 
> Okay that's all from ya boi Leo see ya later


End file.
